As electronic systems become more and more highly integrated, components which perform a variety of functions, such as processors and microcontrollers, are becoming integrated onto a single electronic module. Thus, as an example, an electronic module's internal input/output buffers may require 3.3 V, while the module's processor core requires a supply of 2.5 V. This requires that the electronic module be powered by two distinct voltage sources in order to realize the full functionality of the electronic module within the system environment.
In conventional electronic circuits, a single voltage supply is typically used to generate additional voltages which are required at various locations throughout a circuit board or throughout the electronic system. However, modern highly integrated electronic modules may require adherence to strict timing and voltage difference parameters during power transitions. Unfortunately, conventional electronic design techniques are often not sufficient to meet these strict timing and voltage difference parameters, thus allowing the electronic module to be damaged during a power up or power down transition.
Thus, it is highly desirable to employ a voltage ratio control circuit for use during power transitions. This can enable timing and voltage parameters to be observed during these transitions, thus reducing the incidence of damage to the electronic module caused by excessive differences in input voltage.